ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Idun (Doll)
|2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = An Advanced Apple |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = An Advanced Apple |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Earth Cure All III |abilityX= Cleanse |atk 0 = 8000 |hp 0 = 17500 |atk 1 = 8600 |hp 1 = 19500 |atk 2 = 9200 |hp 2 = 21500 |quote 0 = So how do I look, Knight? Just like one of my dolls, right? |quote 1 = So how do I look, Knight? Just like one of my dolls, right? |quote 2 = So how do I look, Knight? Just like one of my dolls, right? |home quote 0 = It's Hina-Matsuri! Hi! Na! Ma! Tsu! Ri! Look at all the dolls, Knight... Doesn't the celebration look fun? Awh, I want some of those dolls too! Knight, check me out! Don't I look cute? Just like one of the Hina Matsuri dolls- Hey, let's try standing up there with them! Hina-Matsuri is a festival for us girls! A time to pray for our health and happiness! Hey, Knight. It's been so fun growing happy and healthy together over the years! |home quote 1 = It's Hina-Matsuri! Hi! Na! Ma! Tsu! Ri! Look at all the dolls, Knight... Doesn't the celebration look fun? Awh, I want some of those dolls too! Knight, check me out! Don't I look cute? Just like one of the Hina Matsuri dolls- Hey, let's try standing up there with them! Hina-Matsuri is a festival for us girls! A time to pray for our health and happiness! Hey, Knight. It's been so fun growing happy and healthy together over the years! Hina-Matsuri is a festival for us girls! A time to pray for our health and happiness! Hey, Knight. It's been so fun growing happy and healthy together over the years! |home quote 2 = It's Hina-Matsuri! Hi! Na! Ma! Tsu! Ri! Look at all the dolls, Knight... Doesn't the celebration look fun? Awh, I want some of those dolls too! Knight, check me out! Don't I look cute? Just like one of the Hina Matsuri dolls- Hey, let's try standing up there with them! Hina-Matsuri is a festival for us girls! A time to pray for our health and happiness! Hey, Knight. It's been so fun growing happy and healthy together over the years!s a festival for us girls! A time to pray for our health and happiness! Hey, Knight. It's been so fun growing happy and healthy together over the years! |details = The sunlight of early spring. Gentle, warm, it lights up a tatami room. And in that room covered in red linen, there sits some small dolls lined up on a shelf. A day to celebrate the health and happiness of all girls, Idun's heart couldn't help but skip a beat. |illust = Takayoshi Nogi |CV = Aimi Tanaka |availability = }} Category:P7 ★